Duo's Sister
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: She was Duo's silent shadow since she could walk.


Hi it's me Mouse This is my newest story I would like to dedicate it to Silver Sailor Moon A great person and a great writer go read her stories whe your done.   
  
Please Don't Sue I don't own Gundam Wing Though Mouse is mine if you would like to borrow her ask please. Thanks please Review Sorry about any spelling errors  
  
  
  
Amber Mouse Maxwell  
  
She is Dou' little sister she has been duo silent shadow for as long as she could walk. She grew up on the streets as well when Solo and the others got sick she also got sick with the virus she watched silently in the shadows when Solo had died in Duo's arms and Duo named himself. This story starts after Duo has become the leader. Right before the military base catches them. It gives a look at the past at what drove duo to become the great Destroyer that he is today this story starts in the past and I plan in taking it to the future. This is my first Gundam Fic so please be kind.   
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Duo I'm hungry." a soft voice came from the corner of the ally were the gang was staying. Duo looked over the ranks of the gang they were lean an exhausted looking from were the virus had taken a toll on them they had lost some Solo one of their biggest losses during the plauge.  
  
"I know Amber," Duo began but was cut off by Amber.   
  
"Not Amber call me Mouse that's what Solo called me." Amber was forced to stop talking when a coughing fit racked her body.   
  
"Alright but first I have a few things to take care of Mouse you're with me today Toby take the other and see if you can find anything to salvage today.  
  
Duo lent down and picked up Mouse small body. For being six years old she looked to be only four. "You need to eat more kido," he told her with a grin as he left for the open-air vendors of the colony. All right Mouse close your eyes and hold out your hand he told her eight-year-old Duo put a silver heart locket around her neck. It had a picture of each of them in it.  
  
"Well let's go see if Toby found any thing worth salvaging." Duo told her as he picked Mouse up and placed her on her shoulders once again. Duo took them to the tree in front of the Federation base were they were the others were.   
  
"Duo this looks to be a good as place as any." Toby told him.  
  
"Alright then spread out no one go with out a patener. Foxey you take Mouse. I'll go by myself." Duo told an blonde hair boy no older than himself.  
  
Each boy went a seperat way. They knew to yell out if they saw a soldier. Duo was headed back from the bases food supplies when he came face to face with and armed patrole of soldiers escorting the remaing band of kids towards the front gate of the compond towards a man and a women. What made Duo go to the group was the fact that Mouse was being carried by Toby and Foxey was being supported by two others. Duo did a double take when he saw a trickle of blood on Mouses face.  
  
Duo didn't even give a second thought before he ran out tothe group and took charge of the small girl."Toby what happen to? Mouse who cut her?" he demanded.  
  
Toby looked at the young girl that Duo was now carring and to Foxey who was being helped a long and finaly to one of the solders that had a cut that was freely bleeding.  
  
"One of the solders found us and sent up an alert they had rounded us all up for Mouse and Foxey. They had sent a soldier after the two when they had been reported in the cloting reserve. From what Foxey told me when they had brought the two to the rest of the group was that Mouse had bitten the soldier they sent after them on the arm and he had hit her after that she hasn't awaken yet and it's been over two hours. Foxey jumped in and protected her from being hurt when one of them hit him from behind in the leg. We think it might be broke though." Toby concluded.  
  
"You did a great job Toby pass it on to Foxey and tell him thank you for me. Do you know what is to happen to us now?" Duo questioned the group of boys.   
  
No one answered right away. After a few moments of uncomfertable silence a small boy in line behide Duo spoke up. "They are sending us to the Maxwell church. They say that they have found all of us homes except for Mouse. No one would want a girl with such a scar on her face." the boy told them.  
  
The soldiers led to group to the man and women that were waiting at the front gait with a large bus o take the children to the church.  
  
"Hello children i'm Father Maxwell and this is Sister Helan were tacking you to the church to see if we can find all of you a permant home." Father Maxwell told them before he let Sister Helan Rush to the aid of Duo, Mouse, and Foxey.   
  
Sister Helan ran to Duo to take Mouse from him. "What is your name child?" she questioned him.  
  
"I have no name but if you must call me something you can call ne Duo. I'll take care of her she is my responsibility. If you must call her any thing call her Mouse though her name may be Amber." Duo told Sister Helan with a warning in his voice when he spoke of Mouse.  
  
"Of course she must be very important to you I just want to help her clean the cut on her cheek and neck so she dosen't get sick with a feaver. Is she your sister Duo?" sister Helan Asked him.   
  
Duo completly taken by supriser by her attiude could only nod his head.  
  
"Well then Duo, why don't you ler Sister Helan take care of the cut and you help me with your friend? I take it your the leader s can you please tell me some of their names?" Fater Maxwell asked.  
  
"Sir, only a few of us have names." Duo told him before he handed Mouse to Toby. "The blonde being helped is Foxey. The one with black short hair that is now holding Mouse is Toby, the one on Foxey's right is Greg and the small one in back is Tommy." Duo told Father Max well.  
  
Father Maxwell didn't say a thing as he helped the children on to the bus.   
  
"Here Toby hand her to me," Duo told Toby from the front of the bus. Toby handed Mouse to Duo without saying a word. Duo went to the back of the bus where there weretwo long bench seats he placed Mouse on one and and went back to the front to help Foxey to the other before he sat dowen with Mouse and layed her head on his back. Before they had started to go any where Sister Helan was there with a Clean rag for Duo to wash off the cut on Mouses head.   
  
Duo washed off the cut and let out a gasp of suprise, for the cut was in the shape of a Cyth. "Come on Amber wake up. Don't leave me." Duo softly wispered to the girl though Sister Helan heard him and her heart went out to the young boy and girl. Sister Helan shook her head sadly though in thought 'no one would want the girl now because of the mark and look at how thin she is she can't be more than four or five.  
  
When they got to the church Sister Helan and Fater Maxwell showed the children a large empty room with three rows of beds.   
  
"You children may sleep any were you would like. But first we need to get you all cleaned up." sister Helan told them. "Duo dear why don't you go first i'm sure one of your six boys will watch her while you clean up." She continued.  
  
"Toby you watch her if she wakes up send somen after me." Dou told Toby after giving the matter thural thought.  
  
"Very well than young Duo, follow me please." Father Maxwell asked him.before leading Duo to a room off from the large bed room.   
  
In the other room Mouse was placed on a large bed and a feather conferter was placed over her. Thirty minuites after Duo had left she started to move, mumble, and wake up. "Billy go get Duo." Toby orderd.   
  
Billy went out the door that Duo had gone out and returened moments later with a clean and freshly dressed Duo. His once matted hair layed down his back in a long pig tail.   
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
That's all I have for now Please be kind and Review. Hope you like it Ja ne minna.   
  
Mouse Maxwell  



End file.
